White Dullahan
by Azrael DarkWings
Summary: White Dullahan. A Guild formed in X787 by two people. Three years later they're known by every Guild in Fiore, Dark, Legal or Free, everyone knows their name. A Guild that will never allow an form of wrong doing, they stand on the legacy of the group from Fairy Tail that vanished in X784. Now it's time for a new adventure to begin. OC's accepted check chapter 1 for character sheet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello folks, my name is Azrael DarkWings, and thanks for picking up my story. This is my first story on fanfiction, and this probably wouldn't have happened withouut the help of my great editor Dreadburner94. This an OC Guild Story, and I'm also currently open for OC's, but please follow the guidelines posted at the end after the closing author's notes. Now, please enjoy the prologue of my OC guild sotry, 'White Dullahan.' I'm currently accepting between 17 and 22 OCs, up to 4 of which can be S ranked, and at most 3 Slayers. These numbers may grow if I feel like I can't let a character drop, otherwise these caps are solid.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly have no connection to Hiro Mashima-Sensei, and I do not own any part of Fairy Tail, besides the few original characters I made.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The sun was already beginning to set over the sea as a lone figure makes her way towards the sea side town of Rindou. To most people who would meet her, she would be considered an exceptional beauty. Her long raven hair was tied back in a ponytail, revealing a face that was fair and youthful. Her catlike lavender eyes gave off a cool, collected aura. Her lithe, 5'8" frame swayed slightly as a tender sea breeze played with her ponytail. Her pace was neither fast nor slow, simply a steady gait that carried her gracefully and silently over the dusty road. She was clad in a practical short robe of purple cloth that fell to just an inch above her knees. Her feet were clad in a pair of high laced brown boots, and a naked katana hung at her side.

Suddenly a presence faintly pricked the edge of her perception, causing her to draw her blade and fall into a defensive stance, her blade held in a reverse grip in her left hand.

"Echo Search," even as the words rolled off her tongue, the spell had already taken effect, releasing several bursts of sound that instantly gave her a 'sound picture' of the area around her.

"One person, one hundred and fifty yards out," the woman then silently leapt up into the forest canopy above, her long legs effortlessly carrying her through the trees like a breeze. Then a small clearing appears in front of her, and there, lying against the trunk of a large oak tree, was a young man.

'_What's a traveler doing this far off the beaten path? And his clothes are not suited for travel,'_ indeed, the young man's attire consisted of only a pair of long dark pants, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of long black gloves. But the strangest part of the young man attire were his foot wear, a pair of well worn military boots. '_The young man can't be anymore then nineteen years old, twenty at most,'_ the swords woman watched the young man for a time, and then decided to engage him directly from her place in the trees.

"Wake up, boy," she commanded as the young man's eyes opened slowly, revealing twin pools of the deepest azure she had ever seen, '_It's like he's looking into me, not at me.'_

"Who are you?" the young man asked with the sleepy tone of a child. Then he seemed to notice the forest around him for the first time, "Where am I?"

"We're currently about ten miles away from Rindou Town," the young man's eyes remained unchanged, as if the swordswoman had just spoken gibberish to him, "We're also near the Twin Fork River, south of the capital city of Crocus."

"Capital of what country?" the young man asked simply, almost causing the woman to fall from her place in the tree.

"Are you daft?!" the swordwoman unwittingly shouted, "Fiore! The Kingdom of Fiore! Ruled by King Toma E. Fiore? What are you going to ask me next? 'What year is it?'"

"What year _is_ it?" the young man asked in once again a simple manner. Losing her cool completely, the swordswoman leaped down from the tree and lifted the larger young man up by his shirt front.

"Are you toying with me?!" she shouted angrily into his face, any pretense of stealth now abandoned, "For if so, I'll-" the swordswoman started to say as the young man suddenly knocked the woman to the side as a bolt of dark magic streaked past them and tore a gaping hole in the oak tree.

"Tch, I missed," a dark cloaked man with a slender build and deeply tanned skin steps out from behind one of the adjacent trees, "I thought that I couldn't miss at such a short range."

"What is your business with this woman?" the young man asked, his former childlike actions now replaced with the cool, guarded words of a seasoned warrior. The hooded man pointed a single finger at the swordswoman, who was now positioned protectively behind the young man.

"My business is with her and her along," the man answered matter of factly, "So if you leave now, boy, I shall let you go with your life intact."

"That's a lie," the young man replied softly, "You already have us surrounded, and it is highly unlikely that one of your henchmen wouldn't stick a blade in my back if I tried to leave now, having seen what I have," he stated as no less then seventeen well-equipped assassins step out of the forest, their weapons already drawn.

"I see that you are not as great a fool as I initially thought," the hooded man growled, his words growing harsh as poison, "Then die with that treacherous woman!" the man shouted as one the assassins struck, charging in at terrific speed. The swordswoman's first reaction was to draw her blade, instantly cutting down one of the assassins, and then to kill two for closing in on the young man by rupturing their hearts.

"Duck!" the young man shouted asthe swordswoman reacted on instinct to the sudden command as the young man delivered a savage round house kick to the chest of an assassin whose blade had been ready to pierce her heart.

"Don't give me orders!" she shouted back at the young man, "You're barely half my age!"

"So you're almost fourt-"

"Don't you dare even _think_ of finishing that sentence!" the swordswoman hissed as her eyes suddenly took on an almost demonic appearance, "Understand?!"

"Yes ma'am!" the young man relpied without missing a beat as he noticed that the hooded man was gathering a large amount of magical energy, "Ma'am!"

"What is it now?" the swordswoman responded curtly, just as the cloaked man unleashed a torrent of purple flames towards the swordswoman. The cloaked figure then raised his voice in a shout of victory.

"This is the end!" he announced just before the flames closed around the swordswoman, the silver haired young man suddenly appeared between her and the flames.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" the young man shouted as the flames engulfed him, his body vanishing from view.

"You fool!" the cloaked man shouted as the swordswoman was immobilized by the four remaining living members of his team as a pair of magic inhibiting hand cuffs were slaped on her wrists, "My Shadow Blaze combines the elements of fire and shadows to sap your body of both magic and stamina, while searing the flesh from your bones!" he explained as he looked at the captive woman, his eyes full of malice and hatred, "And what made you think that you could run away from us after all the blood you have hands?" he questioned as he leaned closer to the swordswoman, the woman spitting on his face in retaliation.

"That kid had nothing to do with me, or the group," she growled in a low and angry voice, "And yet you still murdered him!" she screamed as the man with the cloak removed his hood, revealing a face that was smooth shaven and was as handsome and rigid as a statue; except for three parallel scars that cut angry red furrows across the tanned skin of his face.

"Because you did this to me when you ran away, woman," he stated as he struck her across the face with the back of his hand, which left a red mark on her face, "Besides, what gives _you_ an right to call someone else a _murderer_?" he questioned as he looked down at her evily, a sneer contorting his face, only making him appear more gruesome than before. The cloaked man then made a slight signal to his remeaining cronies, "We're headed back to H.Q. Take her with you-" he stoped short as a heavy pressure decended on him like a ton of bricks, _'What is this pressure?! She can't use her magic with those cuffs on, and I already finished off that ki-' _he thought as his eyes widened in horror as he watched a flame wrapped form rise to its feet, the form of the young man he had just incinerated.

"Thanks for the meal," the human-shaped flame chuckled as it raised a single hand towards the assassins, "Elemental Shift: Flame Style: Blazing Spiral," he announced as twin spining jets of red and blue flame shot form the young mans hand, instantly vaporizing the men holding onto the swordswoman, as well as scorching the mage's robes.

"Gah!" the cloaked man gasped as he pulled off the burning portion of his robe as he fled into the darkening forest, "Mark my words, someday, I will be back!" he bellowed as he finally disappeared.

The young man walked over to the swordswoman and effortlessly broke the Magic Drain cuffs on her wrists, and then fell to his knees as his magic pressure also dwindled down to barely a whimper.

"What is your name, boy?" the swordswoman asked, reaching out and gently taking his big hands in both of hers.

"Tristan," the young man replied.

"No family name?" she asked gently, trying to find out as much as she could about the young mage. But he just shook his head 'no', "Then how about Argent. Like the color of your hair?" she suggested as Tristan looked her straight in the face with those gentle, childlike eyes that she had been drawn to.

"I think I like the sound of that. Tristan Argent," he chuckled as he looked the swordswoman in the face and asked her innocently, "What's your name?" the swordswoman smiling in response.

"Ageha," she stated as the young man closed his eyes as she spoke.

"Ageha," Tristan repeated as he opened his eyes again, "That's a beautiful name," he stated as Ageha blushed, Tristan slowly getting back onto his feet, taking a long look at the sky as he stood back up.

"You're quite the mystery, Tristan," Ageha stated, also rising to her feet, "What kind of magic was that? Is it a Slayer type?" she asked, Tristan shrugging in response.

"It's called Elemental Shift," he stated, "And while it is similar to most Slayer arts, I can abosorb almost any element, not just fire," he explained as Ageha's eyes lit up in suprise.

"Then you must be an incredibly powerful wizard to be able to use such a potent-" she started to say as Tristan cut her off by raising his hand.

"I can only use one element at a time, and it takes a me a while to switch between elements," Ageha's expression fell slightly, but then she held out her hand to Tristan.

"Make a Guild with me, Tristan," Ageha requested, Tristan's eyes widening with suprise in response.

"Why would you want to make a Guild with a guy you've just met, Ageha?" he asked as Ageha stepped into the moonlight, which illuminated her face and caused Tristan's heart skipped a beat at the sight. Not only because of the beauty of her face, but also from the serious look in her eyes.

"Because I must pay for the sins I've commited in my life," she stated as she looked down at her hands, which were starting to tremble, "Because with this much weight, I don't want to die before I've paid for every last one of my sins," she continued as her shoulders started to shudder, several tears making their way down her face. Tristan suddenly drew Ageha into a hug, steadying her and letting her cry in relative privacy. They quietly remained like that until Ageha's shoulders stopped shaking.

"Do you have an idea for this Guild's name?" Tristan asked quietly as Ageha calmed down, his arms letting Ageha stand alone.

"Not yet, but I'm open to sugestions," she responded, her voice now back to what it had been when she had first called to him, cool and collected. Tristan's eyes sparkled with excitement as a thought crossed his mind.

"White Dullahan! And the mark would be a white suit of armor without a helmet, carrying a sword in its right hand," he suggested, causing Ageha to raise her eyebrows.

"Why that?" Ageha asked, Tristan grinning at her like a child.

"White because of the new life ahead of you, and Dullahan because of me," the young man explained as Ageha's eyes flashed playfully.

"Because you're going to be my foolish knight, boy?" she asked as Tristan smiled at her like a child again.

"What's the first order of business, Master?"

* * *

><p><strong>Closing AN:** Well, that's the first part, and I hope you enjoied it. Please remember this story and come back as I post more of it, and don't forget to send in those OC's, just no god moding please.

Thanks to my Beta, Dreadburner94.

* * *

><p>OC FORM<p>

Name- ((First and Last))

Age- ((5-70; Those in 15-32 are preferred though))

Gender- ((Male or Female))

Magic- ((I am accepting 3 Dragon Slayers, but will only accept the first 2 I receive, unless its just that good of a character and I just have to use them. Also I will only be accepting 4 S-Class mages for the same reasons. Also I prefer no more than 2 or so types of magic unless you do good job explaining how they got their magic. They don't have to use magic, and can instead use magic weapons or something.))

Notable Spells- ((Please, please, please come up with a list of spells for your OC, it would make things much more easy for me when it comes to action scenes if you could provide the names of the spells and a description of what the spell is like. You can come up with as many spells as you like, but I would prefer to have at least 6 spells with one of them being your character's ace-in-the-hole and please don't make all of their spells over-powered.))

Weapons/Equipment- ((Please list any notable weapons or equipment here. Also this is not required, but your OC must have something to fight with and cannot be devoid of magic or weapons unless he/she is a waiter/waitress or something.))

Appearance- ((Please include hair color/style/length and eye color/shape, guild mark color/location, height, body build and anything else that is prominent such as scars, birthmarks, piercings, or tattoos.))

Regular Clothes- ((Please include the description of your OC's regular outfit here.))

Formal Wear- ((Please include the description of your OC's formal clothing here.))

Swimwear- ((Please include the description of your OC's swimwear here.))

Sleep Wear- ((Please include the description of your OC's sleep wear here.))

Winter Wear- ((Please include the description of your OC's winter wear here.))

Personality- ((The more descriptive you are the better that I will be able to portray them. Please include how they act around acquaintances, close friends, rivals, crushes, enemies, and others. Also please include any mannerisms, favorites, likes, dislikes, and whatever else you want to include. The more you provide the more I'll have to work with.))

Likes- ((Write a list of various things your OC likes.))

Dislikes- ((Write a list of various things your OC dislikes.))

Strangers- ((Please describe how your OC acts around strangers.))

Acquaintances- ((Please describe how your OC acts around acquaintances.))

Close Friends- ((Please describe how your OC acts around close friends.))

Rivals- ((Please describe how your OC acts around rivals.))

Family- ((Please describe how your OC acts around any family they might have.))

Crushes- ((Please describe how your OC acts around any crushes.))

Enemies- ((Please describe how your OC acts around enemies.))

Type of Person They Would Like- ((I will not be doing OCXCanon pairings. Otherwise, please describe the kind of person that your OC would be romantically interested in. I would also appreciate it if you described the kind of person that they would absolutely not be romantically interested in.))

History- ((Be creative, make a history for your OC, things like that really help give ideas for the story. Also, they can have pasts with canon characters, so long as its believable. For instance, say they were best friends with Levy when they were both 3 years old (that would mean they were born in the year X767), that would mean that your OC is now 27-28 years old while Levy is still 19-20 years old due to that 7 YEAR TIMESKIP plus the 2 . Also, please keep in mind that the story starts in early spring of the year X790.

Now then, regarding the character's history, please tell me everything you know about the OC, such as where they come from, what they've been through, where they got their magic, the current state of their family, and any character you want them to have a past with, such as a parent stopping by the guild or an old enemy or friend, in which case please describe them as well.

And do please remember that the story will be starting in X790, a year before the missing Fairy Tail members return in X791.))

Other- ((Anything I forget or didn't include in the form that you want me to know about your character?))

This is my first fanfiction published, and I hope to do more in the future


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello readers. Sorry for the long wait, I blame college life, being 3.5 hours from home, and Calculus. Anyways, thanks for the OCs to those who sent them in, and sorry I'm using so few. I'm not the most confident in my abilities as others, or so arrogant to believe that I can handle large numbers of characters. Anyways, thanks for waiting, and I hope to keep writing for as long as I am able.

Character thank yous:

Dreadburner94: Alphonso 'Alpha', Hanora 'Nora' and Valentine 'Val' Radcliffe. Also, thanks for being my editor/beta.

Sunsetdh: Akemi Kiri, also, congrats on being the first OC to be sent in to me in a PM.

DarkHyena: For December Crest, and her mom.

I hope to reopen the OC submissions later on, and to increase the number of Guild members.

I'll be introducing characters in the next few chapters, so if you don't see yours here, then they'll be coming soon.

Without further ado, White Dullahan, Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The warm morning sea breeze tenderly caressed the sleeping form of Tristan Argent, rousing him from a deep, dreamless rest. The young mage opened his eyes slowly, sighing as he did so, "Morning Alpha, Nora, Val."

The Radcliffe siblings rounded the side of the large spruce tree that stood like a silent guardian of the calm port town of Rindou.

"Good morning, Tristan," Nora replied warmly, although a slight hint of annoyance tinged her words. Nora's full name was Hanora, but she didn't like being called by it, so she went by Nora. She was a 17 year old Crystal-Make wizard whose strength and expertise as a wizard remained hidden behind her slender, 5'6" frame. Her dirty blonde hair that fell in slightly spiked waves framed a tanned face with slanted, stormy gray eyes, a slightly pointed nose and a pair of thin lips that were set in a slightly downward position. Her guild mark on the outside of her left thigh was black.

"Mornin' Argent," Nora's older brother, Alpha, grumbled. Alpha's full name, Alphonso, was one of the many things that could transform him into a whirlwind of raging energy that only his sister could stop. But the 5'10" young man was one of the most reliable mages in the guild when it really counted. His unruly auburn hair fell around his face and accented his slightly tanned face and slanted, maroon colored eyes. His red guild mark stood out on his shoulder.

"Morning Tristan!" beamed Valentine, who preferred Val, the youngest of the three with shaggy black dyed hair and blond highlights that reached the nape of his neck, while his bangs were swept to the left side of his face, revealing a pair of maroon eyes just like Alpha's. His silver guild mark stood out against the tan skin of his forearm.

"What brings you three out to harass me?" Tristan asked groggily as Nora rolled her eyes while Alpha snorted, leaving Val to respond to Tristan's inquiry.

"Master wants to see you today," Val responded quickly.

"Tell her I'll see here when-" Tristan started to say as he closed his eyes.

"She wants to discuss the details special job with you," Nora interjected, "_Now,_" Tristan instantly sat up, his face instantly turning serious.

"Did she say anything else?" he asked evenly. Nora nodded, her eyes reflecting a slight spark of mischief.

"She wants you to take Akemi and December with you," Tristan's face brightened at the mention of the names.

"Ah, good," he breathed, "At least I got a team that will follow orders this time," he glanced at Alpha, who glared back at him.

"You got a problem with the way I do my jobs?" Alpha rumbled, his magic starting to shimmer off of his body. Tristan gave him a cheeky grin.

"Now come on you two," Nora interjected between the two mages, putting on a friendly smile, "We wouldn't want to keep Master waiting now, would we?" both Tristan and Alpha shuddered involuntarily at the thought of their Master's anger.

"Shall we call a truce for now, Alpha?" Tristan asked hurriedly.

Alpha nodded in agreement, "I agree with you, for once," the two men shook hands quickly and then stated to make their way towards the town, followed closely behind by Nora and Val. Val looked at his sister with a faint sense of awe.

"You sure know how to get people to do what you want them too," he whispered to her, but Nora just shook her head in response.

"It wasn't as much my words as the person they came from," she said simply, as an odd expression of annoyance and embarrassment surfaced slightly at the corners of her lips, "And besides, Master's the only person who can make Tristan move as she pleases," Val grinned as the words left his sister's mouth.

"You're right about that one," Val responded brightly.

.:-:.

The White Dullahan guild was situated on the north-east side of Rindou Town, standing tall and stoic against the sky. It had been given to the guild by the town as a reward for 'certain services rendered to the town.' Rumors abounded about the actual deal, but the exact details were only known by the Guild Master of White Dullahan, her Dullahan and the town officials.

The hall itself rose up three stories tall and was built from white bricks that gave the building a strong yet comforting feeling. Its roof was painted a bright red, and its general appearance was that of a castle. The front door, made from dark oak wood, opened into the main floor, which was dominated by a single large open space filled with tables and chairs, with a bar counter at the back and a large stage on the left, where some of the more musically oriented mages could preform for their guild mates.

The second floor was designed more like the backstage of a theater, giving a view of the first floor from multiple angles. The area itself was only accessible via a magic-lift that could only be accessed by those who the guild master designated. The space was furnished by several tables, which could be reserved in advance for meetings or for formal occasions.

The S-Rank quest board was located on the back wall, directly on the left from the lift landing. There were only two requirements to take an S-Rank quest, either have an S-Class mage in your group, or get permission directly from the Master herself.

December Crest had been called by the guild Master early in the morning for a special job, which was why she had been hanging out at the guild since breakfast; waiting for the rest of her team to show up.

"Hey December," she heard a voice call out as December turned her head and smiled faintly as Akemi Kiri, one of White Dullahan's S-Class mages, and most popular bar maid, appeared.

"Hey Akemi," December replied courteously, as the younger girl came in close, "Do you know where Tristan is? He's the last member of our team, and he's late," a slight edge of frustration crept into her voice, but Akemi simply smiled at her and responded.

"Don't worry, this job's straight from Ageha, so he'll be here," December smiled at her friend. Although December was the older of the two girls, Akemi had been with the guild from the very beginning, having joined within a month of White Dullahan setting up shop in Rindou. At 16, she already had the looks and manners of someone older then her 16 years and she was the mood maker of the guild. Her gentle mannerisms and actions allowed her to calm down some of the guild's trouble makers in an instant, and she was just beautiful besides. Her long black hair fell to bellow her waist, and the edges had a natural silver coloring, giving her an otherworldly feel at times.

"Yeah, you're right on that one," December replied, sighing as she looked down at the book she had been reading, "I just hope they get here soon, I'm almost done with this one too," Akemi looked over at the small pile of books on the counter.

"You've been reading ever since you got here, haven't you?" Akemi asked, trying to catch a peek at the title of one of the books, only for December to quickly block her hands, a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Except for an hour at lunch, when mom was on her break," December said quietly, as her friend grinned at her. Then the sound of the guild's main door opening echoed through the room, as Tristan Argent and the Radcliffe's entered the hall.

"Sorry I'm late December, Akemi," Tristan said sheepishly, as he came up to the bar, "I was taking a nap by the Lookout Tree," Akemi sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"No harm done Tristan, just a few hours of waiting for this one," she indicated December, who was quickly moving all of her books into her bag. As she spoke, December dropped one of the books and made a move to catch it, but Tristan beat her to it, catching it before it hit the floor and taking a quick look at the cover.

"What are you reading this time December?" Tristan asked curiously. But instead of answering, December simply snagged the book away so quickly that Tristan couldn't even catch the title of the book.

"N-n-nothing important!" she squeaked, much to Akemi's enjoyment.

"Anyways," Akemi directed Tristan's attention away from the blushing December and to herself, "Master wants us to head to Hargeon," Tristan cocked his head at Akemi, a look of mild confusion in his face.

"Hargeon? What are we supposed to do there?" Akemi's eyes sparkled.

"We're going to be recruiting a new guild member," a smile quickly formed on Tristan's lips in response to Akemi's words.

"Really?" Tristan asked, his eyes like a kid on Christmas day.

"Really," Akemi replied, the same look of excitement in her eyes. December stood, adjusting her bag on her shoulder and taking care with her sword, Crusade, on her left hip.

"Well, shall we get going?" December asked, her own words starting to echo the excitement of her two guild mates.

"Yeah!" Tristan shouted, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>From her vantage point from the Guild's roof, Ageha watched as the forms of Tristan, Akemi and December make their way towards the docks. Her long black hair played gently at her shoulders in the warm evening breeze, as a playful smile perked at the corners of her lips.<p>

"It's already been three years since we founded this Guild, hasn't it Tristan?" Ageha said to no one in particular, as she watched her foolish knight lead his team mates, "He does look his best when he's with others, doesn't he?" she asked as a figure detached itself from the shadows on the rooftop.

"I'd have to agree with you, Master," the figure said as it slowly took the shape of a young woman around 20 years old, with long dark hair similar to Ageha and a pair of bright lavender eyes. The young woman's clothing consisted of a shirt of chain mail that covered her torso from her shoulders to her waist, along with a short jacket of light brown leather over top her mail and a gray skirt that fell to just beneath her knees. The younger woman's hair was tied back in long braid that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were also on Tristan, but the way she viewed him was less of the eyes of an equal, and more the eyes of an opponent.

"I still can't see why you chose that man to be the co-founder of your Guild, Master," the woman huffed as Ageha's eyes glimmered mischievously at her protege, who she and Tristan had recruited only two months after the founding of White Dullahan.

"Feeling a little jealous, Suzume?" Ageha teased playfully. Suzume's eyes betrayed no emotion as she gauged Tristan from their position.

"Of course not, Master," she replied simply, "He just doesn't seem like anyone impressive," Suzume stated as Ageha's eyes betrayed some sadness at Suzume's harsh treatment towards Tristan, but one of her first orders to Tristan had been to keep his magic under wraps. She wanted him to be able to enjoy his time at the Guild, and she wouldn't mind if he never had to use his Elemental Shift again.

"He is the one who helped me save your life that day, don't you remember?" Ageha asked tentatively, trying to get some reaction from the young woman in front of her. But Suzume only shook her head.

"I only remember you waking me on the day you recruited me into White Dullahan, and nothing before that," Suzume admitted as Ageha's face stayed impassive, but her heart was saddened by Suzume's words, which made her seem like less of a human, and more of a book being read to her. Then Suzume voiced an inquiry, "What job did you give that team?" Ageha's lips draw into a tight, angry line at the thought of the mission.

"They're going to recruit a new member to the Guild, nothing more," Ageha replied curtly, cutting down any of Suzume's follow up questions before she could voice them, "Anyways, our new friend has a rather interesting and rare magic, one that some old friends would love to get their hands on," Ageha explained as Suzume's focus sharply locked onto the phrase 'old friends.'

"You mean the Organization," Suzume said lowly as Ageha nodded, her eyes growing dangerous cold.

"Yes, the same people I ran away from before I started this Guild," the Ageha admitted, '_And the same people who you were with before Tristan saved you, Suzume,' _she added in her head before continuing, "That's why I sent Tristan, he already has experience with the people we'll be facing in Hargeon," she explained as another breeze blew in from the sea. "He's also the only member of the Guild I could trust to be discreet about this kind of job." Suzume raised her right eyebrow marginally.

"Why do you say that, Master?" Suzume asked, her voice barely carrying holding back her curiosity.

"Because he isn't the kind of person to lose, no matter what."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I took so long to get this up! I regret my inability to post faster. Anyways, This chapter isn't as long as the others, but I wanted to get it out so that no one forgot about this story, as I'm really serious about it.

I'm sorry if I haven't portrayed the characters very well, but I promise to work on that in the future.

Also, I'm reopening character submissions for around 4 to 5 characters for the guild, and I'm also open for any number of OC villains.

Until next time, ADW.


End file.
